


Falling and Falling

by tankgirl2810



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Auditory Processing Disorder, Autisim, Autistic Female Character, Autistic Girl In Thedas, Burnout - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Some of this is to come just give me a bit please, cuddles and snuggles, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tankgirl2810/pseuds/tankgirl2810
Summary: A young girl with developmental disorders tries to make sense of the world of Thedas during the Inquistion. She might find love at some point and heartbreak but she must try and survive or find a way home





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It begins......

All she could feel was cold. It engulfed her, it stung as she felt the high winds on her bare hands. Noise, there was so much noise and so she proceeded to curl into a small ball. Something began to nudge her, touch her. She doesn’t understand what’s going on around her. Raising her head slowly, her eyes began to adjust to the environment. Ahead of her was something green, surround by the vast white. The wind continued to sting her, as she turned to see who was nudging her. A woman, dressed in armor? Promptly as her eyes had adjusted to the light and she began to get a bearing on the world around her, everything faded to black.

 

Warmth and blankets was the next feeling.

“More familiar” she thought, as her mind began to wake up. The linens were soft to her skin and that perfect cool but the blanket on top was different to her usually fuzzy one, it felt like actual fur. She begins to hear things, no longer the sounds of clanging but murmurs and whisper from the other side of the room. 

“We don’t know who she is or how she came through the rift, she could be a demon in disguise…” said a man’s voice, with an english accent. Certainly not the accent she was used to but not unfamiliar.

 

As she began to rustle in the sheets the murmurs went silent. The girl opened her eyes, as the light began to enter she was able to make the brick, no stone walls that lined the room. In front of her a balcony which with large windowed doors, closed for the time being. As her turned towards the murmurs, she saw four people, well maybe three. Two women, a man and a horned woman. They were all staring at her, as if confused by her waking despite her being in a bed where people tend to wake up. 

  
“Hi”.


	2. It just keeps getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we've met our protagonist. How will she interact with this new world? What's really going on and how did she get here?

“Ah, so you are awake! Cullen go get the healer to check on her.” said the one of the women. She had incredible shiny clothing that looked silky to the touch and beautiful brown hair kept tightly in a neat bun.

“I am Leliana, this is my companion Josephine. We have some questions we need you to answer, if you are feeling up to it. We will start simple, what is your name?”

“I’m.. um...Gio...Giovanna” She was just too frightened for words, the hyperventilating had begun. This wasn’t her house, this wasn’t her bed, she didn’t know these people and she had no idea why these people wanted to question her. Everything from the point in her mind spiralled downwards. They could’ve said anything at this point , they could’ve been shouting but all Gio could do was rock and start cry.

Someone was definitely talking to her, trying to calm her down but she just kept rocking. Everything just so quickly became too much, just like when she was younger and people didn’t understand.  
She began to hear a voice, someone new, someone different.

“It’s not like that, not now. We will be quiet till you are ready”

Gio just kept sobbing and rocking. All the people around her were just confused by her actions. They only knew that something was seriously wrong and needed to allow her to collect herself. As the noise died down and a larger blanket was placed on top of her, her breathing began to level out. Everything wasn’t as much as it was when she awoke and she began to peer out of the blanket above her.

They all remain, the man had returned with a shorter man, larger ears. Right next to her was a young boy, sunken eyes and a large hat. She scampered as far away as possible from the bed, as the man with large ears ushered everyone away, except the boy with the hat.

“Da’len, do you know where you are?” The man with the large ears asked, voice soft and methodical.

Gio just shakes her head, on the verge of tears again. 

“Confused, why ? I don’t understand, why is it all so much? It’s not but it is for her. Everything is different but the same, bigger, bright but it hurts at times.” the boy with the hat tries to continue.

“How can you know all that?” 

“I’m sorry we are yet to have proper introductions, Da’len. I am Solas, this is Cole. He is a spirit of compassion, he can in his own words ‘heal the hurt’. You seem to be physically well but you are obviously overwhelmed by the people in these quarters. I’ll ask you some of their questions and we can go from there.”

“That explains the ears” , she blurts out and immediately regrets it, as his face seems to shift into either anger or confusion. “ Please be confusion” she once again blurts outloud. 

“Oh it is confusion, I….Do you know who you are and where you are from?”

“I’m Gio, born in Australia. I’m 20 years old and human.”

More looks are exchanged between Cole and Solas. As if everything she just said didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

“Da’len, you are Elven.”

As the words begin to permeate through her mind, her hands feel for her ears. She finds them larger, pointed. 

‘What is going on I want to go home? How can I go back home?” Panic laces her words, as she looks for a reflective surface to see her face, not believing the men before her.

“I don’t know of an Australia I’m sorry.”  
“She’s scared again, where could I possible be, I was just at home, I’m Human, I’m Gio. Where is my home, I want my home, I want my home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home.” Cole continued to repeat the word as she found a mirror, finding that the elder elf was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my own headcanon, elves tend to have more sensory issues due to their larger ears and eyes, making it plausible for more elves to have autism, adhd and other disorders.
> 
> Not only that but in this au, the people from our world are actually of all different races(Qunari, Elves, Human and Dwarves). When they cross over into Thedas, their true self is revealed. Meaning the Giovanna has an all elven family back home. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense and you enjoy the new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Feel free to leave comments because I might get things wrong. Also suggestion on how you would like to see the story progress would be appreciated.


End file.
